


Road to Recovery

by alchemicink



Series: Mercenaries AU [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Mercenaries AU, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not just anybody could make recovering from a fractured ankle look effortless, but Yuto could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dusk037](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/gifts).



> This is just a little story set a few weeks after the end of my yye fic [Lost Our Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4630182/). While writing the original fic, I wanted to make a fun reference to the movie _Ponyo_ since they visit Tomonoura but I couldn't fit it in. I really like writing in this AU so I hope to write more in the future. 
> 
> I'm gifting this to Kay because I wrote the original for her, and it was recently her birthday. Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^

Not just anybody could make recovering from a fractured ankle look effortless, but Yuto could. Yamada watched him from the other side of the kitchen table while he waited for his soup to cool down to an edible temperature. Yuto had his foot propped up in another chair with his blue cast peeking out from under the hem of his pants. But he looked perfectly at ease as he sat there practicing his whittling skills, getting wood shavings all over everything. Yamada couldn’t bring himself to scold Yuto for the mess because there really wasn’t much else he could do while he was recuperating. 

The past few weeks had been weird. Yamada hadn’t taken any jobs while the two of them recovered from the whole kidnapping and rescuing ordeal. The gash across Yamada’s stomach had almost healed completely, and the bruises on Yuto’s body had mostly faded away, but the ankle needed more time. The physical wounds were getting better, but the two of them were still slowly figuring out how to mend the mental ones. Silences were awkward now, but they’d had several long talks as they figured out how to put their relationship back together again. 

“I was thinking,” Yuto broke the silence. Yamada quickly ducked his head down to blow on his hot soup so maybe Yuto wouldn’t notice he had been staring. “We should get out of the cabin and go somewhere. We should take a nice relaxing vacation.” The corners of his eyes crinkled cutely as he smiled.

Yamada smiled back before he dipped out a spoonful of soup, bringing it to his lips to test the temperature. “Where would we go that’s more relaxing than a secluded cabin in the woods?” He winced as the soup burned his tongue. He sighed and resigned himself to waiting a little longer. 

Yuto took a break from his whittling to gather up all the wood chips scattered on the table and his lap. He arranged them into a neat little pile. “Anywhere would be nice.” 

“Well Takaki _did_ say if we visited again he’d show us around the town where his new place was…” Yamada joked, not really serious about taking his offer. He didn’t want to travel back to that part of the country for a while. 

“He has _another_ new safehouse? Where does he get them all? How many does he have? Like at least fifty right?” Yuto’s eyes grew twice their size with disbelief.

“I don’t know how many,” Yamada answered. He dusted away a few stray wood chips from his soup once Yuto had resumed his work. “You could ask Chinen. I’m sure he knows where all of them are.” 

Yuto paused and Yamada watched his eyebrows furrow as he tried to figure out the implications of that statement. Finally, he just decided to ignore it. “So where was this new place?” 

“Some little town by the sea, of course. Tono…? Tomono…?” Yamada had done so much travelling in the past two months that the places all sort of blurred together, especially the ones near the end when he was running basically on pure adrenaline. 

“Tomonoura?!” Yuto said with entirely too much excitement in his voice. He dropped the little block of wood he’d been sculpting and it clattered to the table to scatter fine bits of saw dust into the air. 

Yamada put a hand over his soup to protect it from contamination. “Yeah, I think that’s it.” 

“Did you know that Miyazaki used that place as inspiration for _Ponyo_?” Yuto’s eyes shined brightly like he was an enthusiastic young child. Yamada hadn’t seen that look in a long time, and he was glad it had returned, even if he had no idea what Yuto was talking about. 

“Is that a movie?” he asked before he took a tentative sip of his soup. It was finally the perfect lukewarm temperature. 

Yuto gasped in mock-horror. “I looooove that movie! How have you not seen it?? It’s excellent. I can’t believe you went there without me. Now we _have_ to go back! So you can appreciate it fully.” 

“We’re not going anywhere until you can walk again.” 

Yuto glanced at his ankle as if he had forgotten it was something attached to him. “But you’ve gotten so good at carrying me around,” he teased. 

“It was one time,” Yamada grumbled into his soup, but he was secretly pleased that he’d been able to be useful. Even if carrying around someone so much taller than him was rather difficult. 

Yuto set all his tools down and looked determined. He nodded even though no one had asked him a question. “Tonight is going to be movie night,” he declared. “You need to see _Ponyo_.” 

Yamada laughed. “Let me finish my soup first, okay?” He liked the happy look that spread over Yuto’s face. 

Yamada knew that later they would curl up together on the couch to watch the movie, and he would let things be simple again for a bit. He would laugh at the funny parts and cry at the sad ones. And he would just enjoy being with Yuto again without anything to worry about for a few hours. The road to recovery was bumpy but if a movie night detour was necessary, he couldn’t complain about that. 

It was exactly what they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I haven't seen _Ponyo_ yet either...  >_>;;


End file.
